Harry Potter and the Magic Circle
by sistersofhaven
Summary: Fifth year has ended and Harry is expecting his summer to be a nightmare but a Royal intervention may just change not only Harry's summer but the rest of his life.
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: WE do not own Harry Potter, or the Royal family and are just borrowing them to allow our wacky minds to find much needed release

A/N: Welcome to our story, feel free to comment or not. If there are too many mistakes feel free to volunteer to beta for us as three heads will surely be better than just the two of us.

Prologue

It was the end of the Fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. With one final night before the train home the following morning most of the students were already packed, however Neville Longbottom still had some left to finish. He thought most of his other roommates would be done by now, well apart from Ron but then he always was the last to be done.

Harry Potter had been in the boy's dorm since lunch trying to pack his trunk but his heart just wasn't in it. Harry was sitting on his bed holding a pair of socks when Neville came through the door. Sitting on his bed Neville greeted Harry.

"Hey Harry," Neville Said, he was finally getting to be close friends with Harry after so many years and didn't like that his friend looked so down.

Harry's despondent reply only encouraged Neville to get Harry into a conversation.

"I thought you'd be finished packing by now you've been up here practically all day." Neville said as he began to throw bits and pieces into his trunk.

"Yeah, Well, I just can't seem to get the motivation." Came Harry's quiet reply.

Neville was bemused, "I thought you'd be gagging to go home, to put this year behind you, just to get away from everything."

"Oh don't get me wrong I want to go I'm just not looking forward to reacquainting myself with the cupboard under the stairs." Harry turned to look out the window not wanting to face Neville after his brief confession.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Now Neville wasn't as slow as people thought but he just new he wasn't going to like the truths outed in this conversation.

"Neville, I can trust you can't I? If I tell you something you won't tell anyone else and I mean anyone? Including Ron and Hermione." Harry's tone was pleading

Neville could only respond with an emphatic "of course"

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to look at the boy opposite and get what he wanted off his chest so he looked down at the socks now in his lap.

"Well, as everyone knows I live with my muggle relatives, but what people don't know is that they hate me. I don't mean the normal dislike between parents and children in the teenage years. I mean that the actually HATE me. Always have; ever since the day they learnt I existed." Harry took a pause here, needing to draw strength to continue. "When I was young before I came to Hogwarts or even knew I was a wizard they had me sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. They would call me 'freak' and tell me that I wasn't worthy of a room or other normal things children get. It wasn't too bad though; I got used to it and just accepted that was how it was. The worst was when my Uncle had had a bad day or Dudley was bored, let's not even mention the times I proved my freakishness with accidental magic. Those were the times I wished someone would come and take me away or even that my relatives would just leave me be in my cupboard. Nevertheless no-one ever came and when I just wanted to be alone they were right there reminding me that no-one ever wanted me. When wizards get angry they normally use their wands, but with Muggle's its different they use their fists to punch, their legs to kick as well as just about anything they could reach at the time. At first I thought it was something I was doing, so I tried not to talk to much, to stay out the way and to never be better than Dudley but if Vernon was in a bad mood it made no difference what I did." Harry stopped there and looked up at Neville; he knew it must be a shock to hear the Wizarding world's hero was abused by his muggle family. He was surprised though not to see pity in Neville's features but quiet encouragement for Harry to speak all he wanted yet Harry still wanted to reassure his friend.

"Don't worry, it's gotten better in the last few years, you would never guess how scared they can be of an escaped convict wizard. I haven't slept in the cupboard since my first Hogwarts letter and mostly they have left me alone. However I just have this feeling that it is all going to change this summer. You see, when the Dementors attacked last year my cousin was with me and was about a millisecond away from being kissed before I managed to get him away from them. My Aunt and Uncle were livid and I was locked in my room for the rest of the summer. It would have been worse had they not thought Sirius would turn up the moment they hurt me." Harry became sombre again, "but Sirius is gone now and I can't blame anyone else for what is going to happen as it's my fault. If I hadn't rushed in and had actually thought it through he would still be here and I would feel that someone actually cared about how they treated me. I know you must think I should mention it to Dumbledore but I don't know how he can't already know about it. Plus he and I aren't really Seeing Eye to eye at the moment." Having turned away from Neville again during his admission he raised his eyes to meet his friends, and thought he saw a glimpse of determination before it disappeared behind concern shrugging it off as trick of the light; Harry gave Neville a small smile.

Neville however was determined, he knew it was time, the circle would have their leader back and he would be able to give his friend the support he needed, however he knew he couldn't rush into his plan but wanted to at least make his friend feel better.

"Harry if you ever need me, you just have to let me know, Gran and I have a few contacts that if you don't want Dumbledore to know he won't have to. I can see why you are procrastinating now, I have managed to do the same listening to you, no don't try and apologise I'm your friend it's what I'm here for. And I know you won't believe me yet but Sirius' death wasn't your fault. Enough of this its time we packed and joined the rest in the common room. Enjoy our last bits of freedom while we have it. I just know I'm going to have an exhausting summer." With a Big smile which Harry returned hesitantly they both finished packing with much on their minds.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing in relation to Harry Potter, The Royal Family or anything else that looks like someone with brains came up with it

Disclaimer: We own nothing in relation to Harry Potter, The Royal Family or anything else that looks like someone with brains came up with it.

A/N: Here's the first chapter, beware the Angst!

Chapter One

Neville had been anxious on the train he was worried he wouldn't be able to convince his Gran of the need to go see his Aunt Elizabeth without having to go into a long explanation. However it was as simple as "it's about Harry, I think its time." And his Gran had been quick to agree so here he was waiting for his 'Aunt' to be free to talk. His 'Aunt' was just anyone, she had been there for him all his life, she may not have been related by blood but that didn't matter all the families of the circle called her Aunt Elizabeth, much to the consternation of some members of the muggle court. He smiled when he thought of that although to him she was 'Aunt Elizabeth' to a Nation she was Queen.

Entering the Queens private rooms Neville went to greet his Queen formally, so with a bow….

"Your Majest…" Neville however didn't get any further before Aunt Elizabeth showed herself rather than the Queen of England and demanded he greet her properly with a hug.

Sitting side by side of a sofa Neville approached the subject he was here for;

"Elizabeth, I think its time we got Harry. He is no longer under Dumbledore's thumb and without breaking his confidence I don't want him to be in that house any longer."

"Neville, are you sure about this? I don't want to overwhelm him and you said Sirius has just died is this really the right time. Can you not tell me more about why you feel this way?" Her majesty replied

"I wish I could tell you more but Harry spoke to me in confidence. I can only truly say there is much more to Harry's life than there may appear at first even to Remus."

"Ok, I'll send Remus around to assess the situation, and then call a meeting of all the families if it appears to be time."

Remus Lupin arrived on the front doorstep of No.4 Privet Drive; he knocked on the door to be greeted cordially by Vernon Dursley however this didn't last long.

"I'm here to speak to Harry."

"Oh No, I'm not having any more of you freaks in my house. You'll just wait for him to get back to that freaky school of yours, if we let him go. He needs to start earning his way again." Vernon said brashly as he tried to close the door.

Remus frowned; confused as to his treatment by Harry's Muggle relatives he had always been led to believe that they had cared for Harry since he had arrived on the doorstep all those years ago. Having sense something was wrong Remus stopped the door from closing basically forcing his way into the house.

"I'll just wait here while you fetch Harry, I think." Remus said taking a seat on the sofa in the living room. He could smell Harry was home and did not believe Vernon's staunch claims to the contrary one bit. Remus Stunned Vernon and put him into the kitchen out of the way as it seemed he was the only other member of the family home. He followed his nose to a small cupboard under the stairs. He did not want to believe his senses but had to face that maybe Neville was right in that they needed to get Harry out of this house.

Opening the door with one spell as the padlocks all fell off; Remus was confronted with an image of Harry Potter that many would scarcely believe. He was curled into a small ball back facing the door, seemingly in his own little world. As Remus reached out to touch Harry's shoulder the boy flinched and turned to look at who was disturbing his brooding hoping it wasn't time for his next beating.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Remus standing there, his face blank. He couldn't tell one thought that was going through the werewolf's mind.

Remus was angry, but he knew now was not the time. "I believe we need to talk Harry" Remus said as he moved to the sitting room to wait for Harry to join him. He patted the seat beside him as Harry entered the room.

Harry stood in the entrance to the room; in shock before him was a smartly dressed Remus Lupin. The last time Harry had seen him he was dressed in tattered wizard robes. Here he was in a smart muggle suit. Apart from that why would Remus be there in the first place? It was Harry's fault Sirius was dead after all, why would Remus want to be near him when he had got his best friend killed and could well get Remus hurt or Killed just like everyone else he got close to.

Harry couldn't hold his shock in any longer and blurted out what was in his mind.

"What are you doing here?"

Remus sighed; he knew that they needed to have a different conversation first before they got to why he was really there. Harry wasn't just the leader of the Circle he was the son of his best friends and he owed it to all of them to get to the bottom of things.

"Harry come sit down please. I came here for two reasons one was to see how you were, Sirius death has affected us all and I wanted to see how you were coping, the second reason, we will get to that later."

As Harry went to open his mouth with his standard reply of I'm fine, he realised that Remus had seen him in the Cupboard, and quickly turned away in shame.

Remus put his arm round Harry's Shoulder.

"I know how your feeling cub, please don't pull away from everything, you can tell me anything you want or need to."

Harry looked up in shock, his mind not following logical thought in his grief.

"How could you? You didn't get the only adult that would be there for you all the time killed. The one adult who seemed to have any clue about how my life was here. How can you even be near me when I got you best friend killed, I'll just put you in danger too, just like mum and dad, Cedric and all my friends, I'm surprised Ron and Hermione are alive let alone still friends with me."

Remus realised that Harry must have confessed some of these things to Neville, and that it was the right thing to get Harry away from this awful place at least without even talking about inducting Harry to his rightful place in the Circle.

"I care about you so much, Cub, I'm sorry I haven't been around enough. I don't believe it's your fault at all. I still love you even if you think its your fault ad will help you understand that it wasn't, Sirius and I were so proud of you for trying to get in contact first, it wasn't your fault Kreacher lied. It was our decision just like your friends to come after you. Just like you chose to go after Sirius."

Harry collapsed in Remus' arms, the truth finally sinking in; it would be some time before he fully came to terms with everything but could start to take in the comfort Remus was offering. They sat that way for some time, taking strength from each other and building on the bond they started in the third year.

Remus knew there was still more they needed to talk about.

"About how your life is here, I'm sorry I didn't know about it. Sirius never told me and the first time I was here was when I picked you up last summer. Now I know, I won't let you stay here any longer. In fact that brings me to the second reason I wanted to come and see you, there are some people that want to meet you…"

"…If they have anything to do with Dumbledore I don't want to know!"

Harry's anger at the Headmaster returning having been lost amongst the Guilt and grief of Sirius' death.

Remus smiled inwardly, "10 points to Neville!" out loud "well it's a good job then that they aren't all that fond of the old man either."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: hi we're back. Sorry you all had to wait so long for an update but we got caught up with other things that needed our time and attention. This chapter is a little short yes but the next one will follow closely behind so don't shoot us for the small update.

Chapter 2

Remus decided they best pack up and leave before the next Order guard arrived. Remus had arrived during Tonks' early morning shift, who he knew would turn a blind eye to his seeing Harry, she was a Black after all.

It was currently meant to be his shift at guard duty and they had a little while left but it was best to be well gone from the place before the next shift turned up. They quickly rounded up Harry's few belongings outside of his school trunk although having been in the cupboard he hadn't had much space to unpack. Remus who was certain Harry was never returning to this place and never wanting to return himself, cast an Accio spell for all items belonging to Harry that may have been in the house. Harry not really expecting much was just curled up on the sofa watching Remus only to be surprised when several boxes flew down from the attic and some pieces of women's jewellery. Remus explained to Harry all these must have been his mothers' belongings and in turn belonged to Harry. Harry just stared wide eyed at the boxes, his eyes looked pleadingly at Remus not even sure in his own mind what he was asking for. Remus however had an idea; he just shrunk the boxes and told Harry that he would help him go through them at a later time.

So all packed up and ready to go Remus suddenly looked at the clothes Harry was wearing, the clothes didn't look suitable for any human being let alone the Potter heir.

"Harry, have you got any clothes a bit smarter as I want to take you straight to meet my friends?"

Harry blushed and looked away, "Not really only my school uniform."

Remus stepped up to Harry and hugged him once again, "Its nothing for you to be embarrassed about it is something we can sort out soon, I know there will be several people willing to help you shop once we get you settled, just put your uniform on with a jumper for now."

When Harry returned having changed and even tried to brush his hair and wiped away the tears from earlier, he finally asked Remus what had been burning his curiosity for too long…

"Remus, where are we going and who is it you actually want me to meet?"

"Ah-Ah now that would be telling, it's a surprise!"

Harry just pouted playfully as Remus laughed; glad to see some of the Harry that he knew was in there and so much like Sirius and James.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a warning this chapter is a lot longer than the last. We just didn't feel the two flowed together in any different way.

Chapter 3

Remus apparated both himself and Harry to the first place where the person who he wanted to meet Harry could be and of course the look on Harry's face made it worth it not to have told him before hand. However what else could Remus expect when he had apparated them into a concealed corner of the court yard in front of Buckingham Palace.

Leaving Harry gaping up at the Palace, Remus went and asked where Her Majesty was currently as she had a habit of moving between her estates. Finding that Elizabeth was at Windsor Castle, Remus apparated a still gobsmacked Harry to Windsor. As they arrived Harry snapped out of it, stepping back from Remus,

"What is going on? I though you were taking me to meet a magical friend not on a tour of the royal residences of England?"

Remus laughed as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder and lead him to the entrance, where a Butler greeted them and showed them through to a Grand sitting room. Harry took only a few moments to realise that he was in the presence of the Queen of England. So composing himself and bowing formally but silently not sure how to address the Queen, only to be admonished in a repeat of Neville's greeting the day before, which made Neville who was sitting off to the side smile glad Harry had yet to notice worried he would have laughed outright.

"Come here Harry and let me get a proper look at you!" The queen beckoned

As Harry moved forward as the Queen asked he was torn between shock and amusement at he Harry Potter was being fussed over by the Queen of England.

"It is very nice to meet you at last Harry. I can see you're confused as to why you are here. I'm afraid I asked that Remus not tell you as I hoped to explain to you. I suppose also I wanted Neville here to help with your understanding."

Harry was shocked then not having noticed Neville before. Exchanging shy smiles they both turned back to Elizabeth.

"Come sit down Harry," Elizabeth said as she patted the space next to here on the Sofa, "you too Remus."

As they all made themselves comfortable Elizabeth started the tale that had lead them all there.

"So to start with we will need to cover a bit of History, I'm sure you know about the story of King Arthur and Merlin at least on some level, and hopefully you know of the Knights of the Round Table. What many don't know is that towards the end of his life Merlin set up a council to take his place to support all future Kings and Queens of England as even if they had Magical abilities they would be better served, having liaisons into the Wizarding Community and what has in recent years become known as a world unto itself. The circle is made up of 7 seats, nonetheless it is not only the person to hold the seat but their entire family that truly make up what is known as the Magic Circle. The Magic Circle has 6 general seats and a seventh for the leader. The seats are Hereditary although it rarely matters as families as a whole get involved with the Circles activities. There have been a mix of Witches and Wizards holding the seats as well as some well known faces in history such as the four founders of Hogwarts, and some were just your average witch or wizard. While not a secret the Circle is not widely known about especially in modern wizarding society as it was stated early on its career that the circle would not take an active part in the wizarding world without a leader."

Harry was starting to get a feeling that this tale was not only a story but about to have a dramatic effect on his life.

"The current families that make up the Magic Circle are, The Bones', I believe you know Susan and her Aunt Amelia, then there is The Blacks', now don't look at me like that dear, your Godfather and before him his Uncle were well respected members of the Circle, The Greengrass's, Daphne is in your year at Hogwarts and her younger sister is two years below you. They are a very large family by wizarding standards Daphne has two older siblings and as her mother is from the continent she has multiple cousins. The Longbottom's of course hence why Neville is here. The Wentworths who I suppose that the seat will need a name change as happens every few generations, as Remus now holds the seat after his mother before him. The final family holding a general seat is the Zambini's once again I believe you know their Son Blaise. So that leaves us with the seat belonging to the Head of the Circle."

Harry was shaking his head back and forth, No he did not want to believe this. The Queen grasped his head and cupped it between her two hands.

"Yes Harry, the Potters hold the seat, as leaders of the Circle and your direct ancestors' have done so since its creation. As we hope you will do. You must remember that you are not alone and that all those of the Circle are part of a larger Family and not only that you are part of my family. I ask all the children of the Circle to call me Aunt Elizabeth."

At this Harry looked over to Neville the Queens hands now holding his own, when Neville just nodded, Harry slumped his shoulders not sure how to take everything.

Part of Harry was angry and upset, this was just more things that had been kept from him and what about Dumbledore what did he know about all of this. Also if they were supposedly one big happy family where were they when he was at the Dursleys. Shaking his head, Harry tried to move his thoughts along he did not want to dwell on his relatives at the moment. Harry had to have answers however to why it had taken the almost 15 years to bring him into what was basically his Birth right.

"Why now? Why did you wait so long?" Harry's voiced wavered with all the emotions he was trying to ignore.

"There is one main reason for that and that is Dumbledore, his family have long since coveted a seat in the Circle often trying to put forth a case why one of the other families should be removed especially the Blacks with their prominent history within the darker side of magic.

Albus Dumbledore was no different and managed to form a close relationship with your Grandfather. Your great-Grandfather however still held the seat and continued to do so until James turned sixteen when he tried for the following year to instruct him with all he needed to know before his passing not long after James turned seventeen.

Albus tried to get his claws into your Dad but luckily he had already made friends with Remus and Sirius and although your Great-Grandfather and the Circle didn't arrange this they were very much in favour of their friendship as it is common that the families of the circles to be close.

Nonetheless Lord Voldemort was gaining Power and he new of the Magic Circle and was actively trying to recruit members, and James wanted to be part of the resistance and join in the fight against Voldemort. James saw the best way of doing this was through the Order of the Phoenix, the only problem with this was it put James back under Dumbledore's control. While his Grandfather had done his best however his father still influenced him and Dumbledore has always been charming. Remus, Sirius and of course your mother as by this point she had become involved with the Magic Circle tried to keep James aware of his responsibilities to the Circle and did a very good job however things became strained when both your parents and Frank and Alice went into hiding. We still are unsure as to why this was but we feel you may be able to give us some more information.

When your Parents were killed and Sirius was unable to get you straight away, we had hoped that once everything had settled down Dumbledore would at least let Remus see you. Dumbledore however stopped all our efforts to try and see you and with out a leader the Circle were at a loss as to how to proceed. All Dumbledore would tell Remus was that you were happy where you were, and in the end that was all we wanted for you. However do not believe we ever stopped caring or trying to get in contact with you.

Once you went to Hogwarts Dumbledore had your focus, Neville, Blaise, Daphne and Susan all tried to watch out for you and were to be there for you if you needed them. Yet if Dumbledore had seen them trying actively contact you we feared what would happen but they were all to keep an ear out for if you ever became disillusioned with Dumbledore and His ideologies."

Harry was shocked, it was a lot to take in but one question he had was how did they now was the right time, so he asked and could only hope the answer would not bring in even more to his frazzled mind.

Neville decided he ought to answer this question.

"When you spoke to me the day before leaving Hogwarts at the end of term, I knew something had to be done. I've always been quite involved with the Circle since a young age, and I was the closest person from the circle to you. With what you said, I couldn't let you go on living some sort of lie. I apologise for breaking your confidence." Neville looked down in shame, he felt that maybe he had damaged his friendship with Harry but he couldn't let it lie and would still stand by his decision.

Before Harry could reply, Elizabeth broke in...

"Now what Neville is saying is true but not quite he did not actually tell us anything of what you said to him only that he believed it was the right time for you to be contacted and that you had trusted in him some information that was not what we had previously been led to believe."

Harry had realised that Neville wouldn't have said anything before Elizabeth had spoken and would have forgiven him anyway because he was now out of the Dursleys and it didn't look like he would be going back.

As the two boys sat in their thought the Queen decided it was best if they were alone to deal with any fall out that may have occurred.

"Remus, be a dear and escort me out I want to go to the kitchens to see what the plan is for Dinner tonight. I feel the need for a bit of a celebration." Turning to Neville "Neville when you and Harry are finished why don't you show him the gardens he will be safe their and you should go and get Aggie so she can join us for Dinner."

With that the Queen and Remus exited the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **Apologies for the wait. Between Giving up on Life and refinding it occasionally we have finally and without much fanfare produced another chapter for our delightful readers. Hope you enjoy it and that we won't take quite as long to get you the next installment.

Left in the room together Neville and Harry were unsure of what to say.

"So…"

"So…"

Both boys let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm Sorry," Neville blurted out, he was worried Harry would be upset about what he had told the Queen. He had tried his hardest not to give anything away and he didn't want to break Harry's confidence in him but something needed to be done.

Harry looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he realised what Neville was apologising for.

"Nev, I am out of that house for good, I am finally getting some answers about my life and you are the first person who has not only been able but has wanted to do something about how I was treated. You are a great friend." Harry replied fervently.

"Oh...So you're not angry with me" Neville replied timidly

Harry pulled Neville in to a Hug. "Of course not, but everything I've found out so far is just a little overwhelming. It will take a while to sink in properly."

Releasing the hug Neville offered to show Harry to the Gardens so he could be alone to think and process everything.

Harry wandered the garden for a while lost in thought, he eventually came to rest on a bench staring at a fountain allowing the sound of flowing water to calm him.

His life _should_ have been/_could_ have been so different, and it looked like it was_ going_ to be so different. Could he trust these people? Ignoring what they were, the last group he trusted hadn't exactly lived up to that trust, it was a shock in some ways as he had learnt at a young age he couldn't always rely on adults for help and support but had thought Dumbledore was different did this mean his judgement was no good. If so, how was he meant to lead this group of people? He had yet another role to play why he couldn't just be normal. He did wonder though if he had been raised by his Parents would this life, with the Queen (he still couldn't quite believe that) and the circle be normal for him. These thoughts kept circling, changing, rearranging in different forms. He was vaguely aware when someone came and sat down next to him.

After a while Harry broke his ravaging thoughts by glancing up at his companion. To his slight surprise he found it was Philip; the Queens husband.

"Hello" Harry said quietly he wasn't sure how to react to this new player in his life especially after his interaction with Elizabeth. He was also still trapped in his thoughts not sure about how to deal with people with his mistrust in his own judgement.

"Hello young man, how are you coping?"

Harry mumbled an "I'm fine"

Philip chuckled and responded "Some how I don't believe that, I'm a father and a grandfather and not really an everyday sort so if I've not gone through what ever is worrying you I probably have with my wife, children and now my grandchildren in some form or other if not the exact problem. Even if you don't want advice, I'm a pretty good listener, as you'll soon realise I have to be once you get to know Elizabeth a bit better."

The last brought a small smile from Harry, followed by a pensive look then a small frown.

Harry had to weigh up whether it was worth opening up again and if so where to start he didn't know this man, but maybe someone who was reasonably impartial was what he needed. Just maybe it would be like having a real grandfather. So with a little confidence from deep inside, Harry started in a small voice. Philip leant in to hear as Harry was sitting forward, elbows on knees.

"It's odd, I never really thought I'd be like the Dursleys, but what I want is what they shoved at me from as far back as I can remember, _I just want to be normal._

I never could be with them, not that I was really given a chance, I was either belittled for my freakishness, blamed for anything they could pin on me, or ignored. The latter was generally the best situation to be in.

I was never allowed to excel at school either, because that would show up my cousin. So I would learn what I could but made sure not to answer all the questions I knew on the test but not to do so badly as to warrant attention. I only made that mistake once. I soon learnt the expectations they had of me both the Dursleys and the teachers at school.

I never told anyone but I love to learn and challenge myself especially as I always hoped to get away from the Dursleys and I'd need all the Help I could get as I knew not to expect any from them.

And then it seemed like my chance had arrived when Hagrid brought me to the wizarding world. However I had barely taken a few steps before there were more expectations upon me and even a title to go with them, "The Boy-Who-Lived". Even my name became an expectation to live up to some as a Hero, to a few the Child of my parents and even to those on the Dark side, their enemy. Even Professor Snape holds me in low esteem because of his expectations of me to be just like my father. I have never met my parents, was either told lies or nothing at all about them growing up until I turned 11. My only memory of clarity of them is from when the Dementors approach and all I hear and see are their last moments giving their lives for what they believed in."

Silent Tears slipped down Harry's face. Philip remained silent he knew this catharsis was needed and there was more, possibly much more still to be said.

"Looking back I can see the expectations but at the time I thought I finally had a chance to be normal and fit in with my new friends in Gryffindor. Even believed I could put my trust, well some at least, in some of the people around me, Like Dumbledore.

Nevertheless by trying to fit in I know I conformed to too many of their expectations; in my study habits, in the enemies I made, even in my interactions with Professor Snape. I actually find potions fascinating like muggle chemistry but to play my part I wasn't meant to, as the Hero I was to excel in Defence against the Dark Arts.

I was generally oblivious to it all my first 3 years, just trying to belong like I never had at the Dursley's but each summer I was thrown back into the world away from Magic, where my ignorance grew although I did try to keep up in my muggle subjects because part of me missed the logic of Maths and science and the modern history of the world.

However at the end of my third year I met Sirius, finding out about his innocence hit me hard, specifically in my faith that the wizarding world would be better than my life at the Dursley's but to blame an innocent man was like what they used to do to me.

Nonetheless Sirius gave me the opportunity to get away from them, a chance to have a proper father figure and someone to trust and be there just for me. I knew from the start that while I may have reminded Sirius of my dad and better times that I could just be me. Yet I had gotten my hopes up just for them to be cut down further forcing me to consider my existence amongst wizards.

The Tri-Wizard tournament opened my eyes to the expectations, while placing more on me. Also I was outcast by many and only a few stuck by me without wavering like Neville and my friend Hermione. I also began to realise Dumbledore was not a good as he seemed, forcing me to enter the different events and not making any move to dispel the rumours that I put my name in the goblet.

I was able to indulge my love for learning a bit, as most of the time it was just Hermione and I and it went unnoticed as it was nothing more than necessary, also I realised Hermione didn't have many expectations of me. I sometimes wonder if I broke most of them by just becoming her friend.

With the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort after the third task, I had the guilt and blame placed on my shoulders. I no longer had any chance of fitting in. Still, I accepted it; I truly wanted to be a wizard. I had my friends and even family with Sirius and new that was all I would need to get through whatever came at me.

Anyway, I was left in the dark that summer. I was back at the Dursleys and my friends and family were all distant or at least kept at a distance. I kept having visions and nightmares with no real support. No one was there when I woke up in the middle of the night to tell me it would be alright. It was strange I had never had anyone be there before and understood that those who may do that for me were not around but I still got my hopes up and when there was no one there or the only response was my uncle telling me to shut up it just made it all worse."

Philip could tell Harry wasn't talking about just last summer or just bad dreams, he had always felt alone in his life. Philip hesitated in putting an arm around Harry but before he could decide, Harry continued speaking.

"Last summer was bad, I started putting expectations on myself to fill the role of Hero, yet I still hoped for support but there didn't seem much and at my trial even Dumbledore wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I didn't know who to trust and with what parts of my life. Especially when the order wouldn't trust me but expected me to trust in them. When occulemency started trust between me and Professor Snape seemed to be at an all time low. When the visions I was getting seemed to be giving me information that I wasn't receiving elsewhere I was reluctant to stop them even if only in a small part of me and I realise now that that got Sirius killed."

Harry was silent while his thoughts went over his relationships with Sirius and Professor Snape, He came to a revelation about Prof. Snape and stored it away to think on later.

Harry was enjoying being able to talk about anything and everything, and was shocked to find how easy it all was. With the silent show of support from Philip and the fact that he hadn't interrupted yet with platitudes that it would all be alright allowed Harry to continue even if it was a slight change in subject.

"Last year public pressure was high with the division between support for the ministry versus the support for Dumbledore and me, it was always changing and I felt a constant need to defend my self. I'm not even sure when Dumbledore and I became synonymous, which was probably part of Dumbledore's aims. With the DA I was once again able to placate my studious side if only in defence based technique. I was acting out, being a rebellious teenager in the eyes of many and in a small part I felt myself as normal in that but my world was changing on me again.

With things like the importance of my OWLs, I was probably just as excited and Nervous as Hermione but I was expected not to care like Ron and it became harder to keep up the act as I got scared, but I didn't feel I could confide in anyone, they were just too distant, Including Sirius …and Remus I hadn't really spoken to him since the end of my Third Year."

Harry didn't want to speculate to much on that, it was something he needed to discuss with Remus himself. Philip seemed to understand that and just gave a small nod saying more than words could convey.

"In the end I fell for Voldemort's trap and led my friends into danger, they all looked to me and it could have gotten them killed. On some level I know I was naturally the leader of the group which I understand but why would you choose me to lead the circle. I'm dangerous. I may not go looking for trouble but it seems to find me. It feels like I don't even know how to trust anymore let alone who to trust. I'd started to doubt Dumbledore after Sirius' Death as it seemed he put me on the Pedestal like everyone else."

Even though Harry was being open and honest as he thought out loud, he was not ready to release details of the Prophecy to anyone else just yet.

"Then I found out he was just using me as a means to an end in more ways than one, to attack and stand against Voldemort and now I find out to access the Circle or by keeping me from it to negate its usefulness.

I know I am so ignorant on so many levels; I've been sheltered from a lot of things in both worlds. I have also had a lot of time to think … and I suppose brood since Sirius death and can see there is so much more I need to know.

I'm not sure if I can trust in my own decisions any more."

Harry ended his monologue with some finality. Silence reigned for several minute's neither sure if Harry wanted advice from Philip. Harry answered that eventually by looking expectantly at Philip, knowing he needed guidance.

Philip having had a few moments had formed an answer.

"You're more normal than you seem to think you are. Everyone worries about what others think and expect of them and how to fit in. However you need to realise that they are other expectations and as such the problems of others you need to focus on what you want from and for yourself, and while making your goals achievable remember Rome wasn't built in a day, and most certainly not by one person.

Taking responsibility for your actions is a very mature step for some one your age, but to include so much blame and guilt is not. Nor is it healthy for you.

Nonetheless you are yet to reach 16 and you have so much time ahead of you to learn, and it is clear that most of your role models have not been up to scratch, however I think you have turned out pretty well from what I know so far.

Your judgement and trust issues are again linked to your age, you made, in my humble opinion the best decisions with the information available to you. Which is all any of us can do. You will learn over time that some times you make mistakes and you have to learn from them and perfection is impossible but to strive for it is a worthwhile goal.

Silence reigned once again as they each let those thoughts sink in.

Looking at his watch Philip realised that Dinner would be served shortly and while he knew Harry had much to think about he also needed to eat. So Philip spoke attracting Harry's attention back to him.

"As for what my family and the Circle expect from you, it's simple, it is to just be you and if you are not sure who that is that's fine we can help you find out, no pressure. And for today all you are expected to do is eat Dinner because believe me you don't want Elizabeth coming to get you. However remember you can come to me any time even if it's to complain about Elizabeth and all the others mothering you because they do it to all of us and you will not escape!"

With a chuckle Philip rose and directed Harry to join the Queen and Remus for Dinner.

Later that night lying in a bed in the castle thoughts buzzing in his head a small part of Harry couldn't help but think that things might be starting to look up.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any associated story lines or characters least of all do we own the Royal Family.

A/N: We do not condone underage drinking but a glass of wine with a meal every once in a while can help teach responsible drinking.

Chapter 5

The following morning, well 10am to be exact, Harry was woken by Remus entering his room with a man he did not recognise. Remus was openly laughing at Harry's bed tousled look. Harry sent him a weak glare followed by a sheepish grin.

"Mornin' Remus" Harry greeted before unexpectedly releasing a large yawn.

"Good morning Cub, this is Mr Button he is one of the Royal tailors he is come to take your measurements so he and his team can get started on your wardrobe."

Harry opened his mouth to talk but Remus held up his hand to stop the reply.

"Don't worry about cost or anything like that it's being taken care of and you have plenty of money to afford it. Some things like jeans the shoppers will grab a few pairs for you to start off with; however I have it on good authority that at least two of the Daughters of the Circle have plans for shopping as soon as they can get their hands on you. Please, this will be much easier if you just go with it for now."

Remus started laughing again as Harry's face couldn't seem to make up its mind between shocked and disgruntled. Mr Button however took advantage of his pliable state and measured Harry from head to toe, and left with a quick Polaroid picture to make sure correct colouring were chosen.

In the still after the tailor left the silence that stretched out between the two was an awkward one. Harry knew they needed to talk and Remus' guilt wanted to put it off as long as possible, making for an incredibly tense atmosphere.

"Remus, can we talk for a bit?" Harry, using his Gryffindor courage, bravely threw out there.

"Of course, it's probably long overdue." Remus wanted to be there for Harry now that he could the best option would be to clear the air and get Harry's trust to move on with a clean state.

Harry drew in a breath and began, "I spoke a lot to Philip yesterday and managed to get bits off of my chest but everything seems to have all built up, years worth of troubles, from not having anyone I could turn to for advice and I know part of it is my own unwillingness to confide in someone. There was just no option when I was younger but even with my trust in Dumbledore I never felt that there was someone who would listen and be able to give good advice for what I was feeling. I needed a parental figure someone to be there just for me, and I know I had the Weasleys but they were Ron's parents and I couldn't turn to them when he and I fell out and besides they had enough to deal with their own children let alone my issues on top." Harry had begun to ramble and knew he was basically accusing Remus of neglecting him. But he just wanted to explain where he was coming from. And with Remus looking to be around for a while he wanted to know where he stood with the werewolf. He still craved someone to be his and his alone, someone to stand by him and fight his corner, he needed to know if Remus could/would/wanted to fill that roll.

Not knowing what else to say Harry blurted out the main question plaguing him. "Where were you? I was at the Dursley's for years on my own then you show up in my life followed by Sirius, and then you seemed to draw away."

Where Remus had so far made sure to give Harry his full attention as he was speaking Harry's last comment caused Remus to turn his head and draw a shaky breath while trying to discreetly wipe away a telling tear that Harry saw anyway.

"I'm sorry" Remus held up his hand to stop Harry from interrupting, "No, I need to apologise, I like you have insecurities and let mine get in the way again.

I'm a werewolf, a dangerous, dark creature. After what happened at the end of your third year, I thought you would, or at least should, be frightened of me. I would have understood you never talking to me again even though it would have hurt me deeply. Part of me felt that I deserved it; I hated myself, for putting you in that danger. Part of me convinced myself you'd be better off without me in your life and it was backed by the slightly jealous part I must admit, that was proclaiming Sirius' return meant you wouldn't need me any more." Remus looked away again from Harry's eyes. It was only right of him to be honest with Harry. "I missed you though, after spending that year around you, even though I had buried myself back into my other duties for the Circle and Dumbledore, both the human and wolf in me mourned the separation, if you speak with Dora from the Circle she'll easily tell you how bad I was and it took a long time to forgive myself. By the time of your fifth year I was ready to try again but you had started to pull away from almost everyone and I still wasn't sure I deserved to have you care and place confidence in me, so decided to take a back seat to Sirius, even though he kept telling me what a Silly wolf I was. These are all excuses I know, I'll understand whatever you want to do from here, even if I may not like it. Whatever decision you make there will be some trying times ahead, in any form of relationship you are willing to share with me." Remus knew for the moment he could say nothing more but hopefully the hardest conversation was out of the way. However he meant every word he said and truly would take any relationship Harry would offer.

Harry meanwhile took a lot of what Remus had said in and realised his problems weren't that dissimilar. And he could understand where he was coming from, and maybe, just maybe Philip was right and he was more normal than he thought. He could see Remus starting to worry about his silence yet time just seemed to speed by and words still failed him, so Harry flung himself at Remus who opened his arms just in time to catch the boy. Harry just closed his eyes and held the older man and although he could not see, Remus was doing exactly the same.

The moment was interrupted some time later by a grumble from Harry's stomach, Harry laughed sheepishly as he pulled away. Remus just grinned before declaring that all teenage boys need to be fed and that they would be just in time for lunch.

Lunch, like dinner, was an eye opening experience. He had never eaten in this family style environment. The Weasleys had been a bit of a free for all with Mrs. Weasley constantly trying to fatten him up. Hogwarts was among the other student and no-one paid attention to what they ate.

The Dursleys were only really bothered that he got the minimum amount of food possible, that theirs was cooked on time and he didn't interrupt meals with his freakishness.

However when he entered the small dining room with enough places to seat six comfortably, their majesties were already sitting at lunch, where the night before they had all entered together and was more formal setting, the main difference at lunch was the conversation, the night before they all seemed to accept the silence after the excitement of the day.

After Harry and Remus were seated and food dished onto their plates, with quite recommendations that Harry have a little more vegetables and if he wished he was allowed to have a small glass of Red wine to try with the meal, conversation moved on to Harry's school work. What he liked and didn't like. Harry believed they sincerely wanted to know and reflected that back in his, honest, polite and intelligent answers.

He began to talk and before he new it they were being served coffee having finished desert. Harry reckoned he had never voluntarily spoken about himself for that long.

The Queen at this point straightened from her relaxed posture as they had all taken from sipping there coffees silently (Harry opted to have water instead). She knew it was her responsibility to pose the question, that didn't mean she wanted to end the effable mood that was now at the table. "Harry, I was wondering when you wanted to meet the circle?"

Harry who'd been wondering at the feeling of contentment he felt from just one meal; while gazing absently into his water, was startled by both the question and its content.

His expression became thoughtful, and slightly panicked,

After a few moments of letting the question hang Remus intervened;

"There is no rush cub, we know this has all been thrown at you in a short time."

"Its fine Remus, I want to meet them soon, I know it may seem like a bit of a change of heart but I'd like a chance to see if I can truly fit in here and find some true friends. I was actually trying to think when the best time to meet would be because I'm sure some of them have jobs. Which only leaves the weekend at some point?"

The queen had a rather satisfied smile at that, and Philip at seeing that an amused one.

Harry continued, "Then I realised that the weekend is only two days away." There was a small chuckle at that.

"You'll be fine, nothing to overly worry about. What would you like to do this afternoon? We have a large area of land hidden from sight if you fancied going flying" Philip quickly changed the subject playing on Harry's love for flying that he'd been so vocal about during lunch.

Harry's eyes brightened at that and automatically became fidgety, nodding vigorously all worry forgotten for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

A/N: Hi, it has been suggested that we are in need of a Beta, if there is any one out there who is willing to put up with us and our erratic schedule we would like to hear from you.

Chapter 6

Thursday and Friday Harry spent flying, chatting with the Queen, Philip and Remus. He had another session with Mr Button who pinned several garments and even received a large bulk of his tailored wardrobe and some basics from the shops. He spent more time in the garden collecting his thoughts. He had kept up with his letter every three days to the order. He had even remembered to send Hermione a reply to one of the letters he had pushed aside in his grief the first day back at the Dursley's. He had sent it last night, not giving much away but warning her he had much to tell her when the time was right. In general he put the upcoming introduction out of his mind. It wasn't until Remus turned up at the library door mid-morning Saturday that the thought even made reappearance.

"Harry" Remus called

Harry drew himself up from the depths of his book before jumping up and giving the man a hug. He had yet to see him that morning because Remus had not been at breakfast.

"You busy at the moment?" Remus enquired

"Not really, just some light reading"

"Good, you can come with me for a bit then,"

"Ok?" was Harry's quick but bemused reply.

Remus lead them down several sets of stairs to a basement area, all the walls where reinforced and the few doors they past were coated with metal. Several times along their journey Harry asked where they were going Remus' only reply was a "You'll see" or a quite smile which Harry was thinking looked a little too much like a smirk.

Remus came to stop out side the last remaining metal door at the end of the corridor. On the door there was a symbol, unlike the names on the ones they had past and Harry soon worked out what they were doing. He'd read some of the history of the Magic Circle and came across the symbol that he saw now on the door before him. A Circle or ring containing words surrounded a pentagram whose points touched the inner side of the ring. The pentagon in the centre of the star was occupied by a Unicorn who wore a crown a representation of both magic and sovereignty.

The writing in the ring was in Latin which Harry translated approximately in to Modern English to mean Duty, Strength, Realm, Heart and Counsel. The words touched him on a deep level. Whether it was something in grained from years of his ancestors following these ideals or something unique to him he did not question but knew that he believed in them, together with what the Magic Circle had stood for in the past and could be used for in the future to help all beings.

Harry's feet became cemented to the floor by the door. Behind that door were a large group of people who on some level expected him to lead them. He had read as much as possible from the general library in the castle but not much was written about what was to be expected of him as leader. But standing here he realised what ever happened next his life would never be simple, at least until the Wizarding World was set to rights. He had to give up on being just an everyday wizard and embrace all the freakishness his relatives claimed he had.

He just hoped whoever was behind that door would help him on his journey, He knew that he would not be what they were expecting, and he even expected to surprise Remus with one or two things.

With that in mind and a slight smile on his face he stepped forward and opened the door.

The room he entered into was huge with more doors leading off. It was light and spacious even with all the people in it. You would never be able to tell they were underground. Cream walls with gold detailing in a mixture of gilding and wallpaper, dark coloured wood furniture gave warmth to the room. There were several Divans around the outside of the room for extra comfortable seating added colour, with their tasteful patterns. The room had a regal feel but was still comfortable. The focus of the room was the circle table currently sized to seat one member of each of the families present but Harry knew with all the space in the room it could easily be expanded to accommodate them all.

Everyone in the room having been spread out in groups talking, reformed to their family units and made a crude receiving line, to greet Harry.

The first family was the Longbottoms, Neville and His Grandmother.

"Good Afternoon, Madame Longbottom." Harry said with a formal bow as would be expected of a single gentleman greeting an elder matron he had not formally been introduced to, he could see some of the surprise in the eyes of the others that he knew the manners of the Wizarding World.

"And to you Harry, and please call me Gran, all the other children do." Augusta replied with a kind smile. She cut a much less imposing figure than what Harry could remember of her, although he doubted he'd ever forget the Vulture hat. She wore a classic skirt suit in a deep mauve. She looked like the regal matriarch she was.

Harry held out his hand to shake Neville's Hand. Neville took it shook it once before pulling Harry into a warm one armed hug before releasing him sharing a quick grin.

Next in line were Amelia and Susan.

"Madame Bones" He said with a formal bow, she replied with a smile and nod of her head, "please call me Amelia." Harry Smiled before turning to Susan, he took her hand and bent over it kissing the back, it was only proper as they had known each other as classmates before this meeting.

Harry was surprised upon meeting the Zambini family he had not expected to recognise any of them as he did not know Blaise at all really. Thus his breath caught when presented with a familiar face, coming back to the present his mid having wandered off, He held out his hand for Mr Zambini and greeted him as such:

"An honour to meet you Mr Zambini"

"The Honour is mine" was the reply Harry received. Upon the release of their hands Harry turned to greet the face that has surprised him the most. It had been several years since he had last seen it/dreamt it, the night before the first Hogwarts letter arrived was the last time to be exact. She extended her hand to him; he took it kissed the back of her hand before rising. His eyes met hers, he breathed her name, the name he had known her by those years ago, "Narratore". Her response was a soft smile and tilt of her head. Harry could feel the curious eyes of all the others on them; he ignored them however and continued on with the introductions.

Turning to the Zambini's Daughter and Blaise's older sister he bowed as he was unsure of how to address her so stuck with formality,

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Zambini."

A smile reflective of her mother's if only brighter with youth came with the response of:

"Please call me Charlotte; it's good to finally have someone in charge around here."

Harry returned her smile with a grin of his own, guessing there was something underlying the last statement if the look on the elder Zambini's faces were anything to go by. He let it go for now moving to shake Blaise's handed his smile only diminishing a little.

The next family in line wiped much of any look from his face, Harry had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He could see a fidgeting form he recognised as Tonks from the Order; it was only a cursory glance however as was proper he greeted Mr Tonks first. Harry Bowed but as he straightened, Ted held out his hand for a shake and asked to Harry to call him by his first Name, they were almost family after all. Harry then moved on to the Black Matriarch however he was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes. He froze so much so that his breath became almost non-existent. Remus, who had been following Harry down the line, realised what must be going through the young man's head. It still struck him the similarities between Andromeda and Bellatrix even though they were sisters, he had known Andie most of his life through the Circle.

Leaning in next to Harry's ear, Remus whispered:

"It's ok Harry, I know who she looks like but I promise this is Andromeda" Feeling the breath rushing back into Harry's body Remus stood back.

Harry who had been staring into a pair of eyes that had been haunting many of his sleeping hours for both their similarities to Sirius' and that of the witch he blamed for his godfathers death, broke the gaze before bowing his head in apology before bowing formally at the waist. His voice had only a slight waiver as he greeted the Matriarch. "It is good to finally make your acquaintance. Mrs Tonks." Smiling down at the young man in front of her that had meant so much to her departed cousin and that her daughter had taken in to her heart, Andromeda wanted to take the boy in her arms to help ease the grief he was still felling and reassure him that she was unlike her sister as she was fully aware of their resemblance but there would be time for that in the future, instead she returned his greeting.

"Please Harry call me Andie, and it's good to meet you too."

Harry then turned to the last member of the family and before he could greet her formally as he had done with the others she set upon him, wrapping him in a hug. After a pause of uncertainty he tentatively returned it. No real words were exchanged a few murmurs that those around them could not comprehend but all watched with understanding in their eyes. After several moments Remus coughed lightly, however he was ignored, the only reaction they embraced pair had was the tightening of Tonks' arms. Sighing with exasperation at the metamorph, Remus called "Dora" this time she pulled away slowly although she sent a glare at Remus. Taking Harry's face in her hands she wiped away a few stray tears.

"We'll talk later, and you can call me Dora if you want, most of the others here do, or you can stick with Tonks I don't mind." She kissed his forehead before letting him go. Harry took a few strengthening breaths before moving on to the last and largest family in the line. Harry greeted both the Greengrass parents with a hand shake and formal bow respectively and told to greet them by their first names respectively, David and Annaleigh. Standing next to them were two men one he had a feeling he recognised. They both introduced themselves as Simon and Michael Greengrass. The penultimate person in line was Daphne; she looked more like a model than he had ever seen at school. Jeans and a T-shirt was no longer a simple casual outfit in the way she wore it. With the kiss to the back of her hand, a grin and a "Hello Daphne", Harry greeted the blonde girl. She was a bit taken aback by his suave air, but returned the greeting. Harry turned to the bundle of energy standing last in line, and probably the person he knew the most or knew him the most of all the people in the room. Knowing her so well enabled him to be prepared for what came next, as she flung herself at him. Astoria Greengrass had felt she had waited long enough it had been too long since she had seen Harry, and she missed him. She leapt off her feet as she had many times before knowing he would catcher her, Harry caught the flying blonde twelve year old, and swung her found before dropping her to her feet. While this had happened everyone had watched in shock only a few found a voice to shout "Astoria".

A/N: We remind people once again that this is an AU Story, Implying that things will not always be in line with canon, such as Astoria is now twelve just having finished her first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
